Vehicle driveline components such as gears, bearings, and other elements require lubrication. Various characteristics of the lubricating fluid, such as viscosity, temperature, and fluid levels may affect durability, drivability, and fuel economy. The lubricating fluid may be heated or cooled in order to warm or cool certain vehicle components, such as a transmission. Warming the transmission, for example, may increase the overall vehicle fuel economy.